Berk
by Callie Jackson
Summary: This is Berk. We thought we were the only ones around, but boy were we wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea, and I was like, Hey! Why not give this one a spin? **

**So please tell me what you think!**

This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. The food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies and parrots, we have...Dragons.

We saw just how wrong we were on the first morning of the seventh month. I awoke to bells clanging and my wife Astrid shaking me awake.

"C'mon Hiccup!" She said, "You're the leader of the tribe, so you have to help!"

She was right, as leader of our village I had to be there. I wasn't as strong or warlike as my father before me, but I did okay.

Down at the docks, there was another ship. That seemed to be the commotion. The ship didn't look like any of ours, it was larger, and it had big sails and a large figurehead. I couldn't make out the shape from my position, but it glinted in the summer son. I ran down and pushed my way through the crowds, Astrid close behind me. Her dress was tighter around her waist; we were expecting a child come winter. It was exciting and daunting at the same time.

The boat looked deserted, but the figurehead was roaring. I looked closer; it was the head of a dragon! But a bronze dragon with gleaming red eyes. The dragon seemed to have woken up the ship because a man with curly dark hair ran up from the hull and calmed the dragon down.

"Come out of the vessel or suffer consequences!" I yelled at the ship,

"And what if we don't?" the man yelled back at me,

I whistled and Toothless came flying.

The man yelled to abandon the ship and they all got off, but they didn't look that scared. There were 9 of them, no wait, 10. A small child stood behind one of the women.

"Introduce yourselves" I ordered,

"You first" the man said,

"Alright then," I said, "I am Hiccup, I am the leader of this small village of Berk and this is my…"

"…I'm Astrid, Hiccup's wife" She interrupted,

"And this is Toothless, my dragon"

Toothless growled.

"Alright," the man said, "I'm Leo, and this is my wife Calypso"

Leo had a white shirt, and brown trousers. A tool belt hung around his waist, and there were scorch marks on his shirt. His wife had a long white dress with a gold cord around her waist. Her dark brown hair was braided down her back.

"I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth and Andromeda"

Percy had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and brown trousers, and a shell necklace. Annabeth was blonde, wearing a grey dress like Calypso's, and their daughter was blonde, with a blue dress.

"I'm Piper"

A woman with long brown hair that was braided in some parts, spoke. She was wearing a white shirt like a man, and had a black skirt that went down to her ankles.

"I'm Frank, and this is Hazel"

Frank was Asian, dressed the same as the other men, and Hazel was African, with a mass of curly brown hair, and a purple dress.

"I'm Callie, and this is my husband Ayden"

Callie was dressed in a white shirt with a brown corset and a dark red skirt that went down to her ankles. Her blonde hair fell down around her shoulders like Annabeth's. Her corset was tighter around her waist like Astrid. Ayden had a white button down shirt and black trousers, with dark hair and glasses.

"Alright then," I said, "What is your business here?"

Annabeth and Leo looked at each other darkly, like they were deciding whether to tell me something or not.

"Could we perhaps talk to you in private?" Annabeth requested,

I looked at Astrid, she shrugged, I looked at Toothless, and he nodded.

"Alright then," I said, "Follow me"

I made my way up the hill to my house, a grueling walk for my prosthetic foot. Dad had always said that we were leaders, and leaders needed to see everything from their spot. It wasn't too bad until I lost my leg.

Toothless had already bounded up the hill, stupid dragon. I stopped and looked back, the travelers were a little ways back, and Astrid had caught up to me. I started walking again and immediately stumbled and fell. Astrid caught me; she was stronger than she looked. I stood up and fell again, I looked down at my foot, the metal foot had come out of its socket that was attached to my leg, Odin helps me, because this would take a while to fix.

I could feel Astrid struggling to keep me up; I didn't want to hurt her or the baby so I shook her off and attempted to get up the hill, I fell again. God this was embarrassing. I tried and failed to get up again, but instead of falling, I felt two strong arms pull me up, Percy and Ayden. They helped me get up the hill and into the house. I sat down in my chair and started to pull off the leg.

"Thanks you two" I said, "That doesn't happen often, I dunno why it happened now"

"No problem," Ayden said, "What happened?"

"It got burned off and then bitten off by a dragon"

Awed looks Silence.

"How did you survive?"

"Toothless saved me" I said, gesturing up to the roof, "He is fire-proof"

Percy laughed and nudged Ayden,

"Like Leo" he said, laughing again,

Ayden snorted, "Why is that funny?"

Percy wasn't listening. I studied them, their relationship was more than just friends, it was like brothers. They knew each other so well it seemed, they had a bond.

"So how do you know each other?" I asked

"Well," Ayden said, "This idiot is my brother-in-law, Callie's brother."

I nodded, that made sense.

The door burst open and everyone came in, they all sat down, sitting on the stairs, and on the floor. They were very polite, they let me, Astrid, and Callie have the only three chairs.

"Okay then," I said, "Explain your story."

"Alright," Percy said, "Where do we start?"

**I'll do the explanations in the next chapter. Byeeee!**

**-PJG**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

So they told us how they all met each other, Percy and Callie meeting Annabeth and Ayden when they were little. They explained about their special camp that they went to because of their conditions.

"What conditions?" Astrid interrupted,

"I'll tell you when we're done" Percy answered.

He went on to explain about meeting all of the others, and Leo building their flying ship, The Argo II, and then going to crazy places on the ship.

"I don't understand" I said,

"Yeah," Ayden sighed, "Which is why we should explain about our conditions…"

"I'll do it" Annabeth said, "Here it is Hiccup, I'm going to say this once. We are Half-Bloods."

Half-Bloods.

"Like children of the Gods?" I asked, "Like Your father could be Thor?"

"No," Callie put in, "Greek Gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena"

"Oh," I said, "So the flying ship, and the Camp for your conditions, there are a lot of you"

"Yes," Annabeth said, "Two whole Camps, and some more out there that aren't in a Camp"

"So what gods are you descended from?"

"Athena" Annabeth said,

"Athena" Ayden said,

"Poseidon" Percy muttered

"Poseidon" Callie said

"Aphrodite" Piper put in

"Hephaestus" Leo explained

"Pluto/Hades" Hazel said

"Mars/Ares" Frank said

"I'm not a Half-Blood, my father is Atlas the Titan" Calypso said

"And Andi here isn't really a Half-Blood, she has a little bit of Annabeth's power, and a little of mine" Percy said, picking up his daughter and sitting her on his lap.

I nodded slowly, taking it all in. So they were half god-half human. I had heard about the gods above descending to mate with humans, but I had never heard of any other gods than our gods, Odin, Thor, Frigga, and Loki. It was mind boggling.

"So you have powers?" Astrid asked, "Like heroes?"

Percy nodded, "We actually are heroes, and we have saved the world many times. Greece has been in turmoil ever since the Titan Lord Kronos rose again and tried to destroy everything."

"Percy killed him," Annabeth said, "And then a year later, the Earth Mother Gaea tried to awaken and destroy the world,"

"We all stopped her that time," Leo said, "That's how we met"

They then proceeded to explain how they met Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Piper. I asked about Calypso and she blushed slightly.

"Leo rescued me from the island where I had been trapped for many eons," She said, "He fell in love with me and couldn't leave me behind. After they defeated the Earth Mother, he came back and rescued me."

They talked about themselves a bit more, and then followed me to the Great Hall, where we all ate.

"Everyone," I said, "These are our guests, the mighty saviors of the Gods, we will treat them with respect"

The hall cheered and welcomed the demigods. After eating, I slipped outside with a plate of food and walked back home. Astrid usually ate her meals at home these days. It was getting more and more dangerous for her to walk too much, and the Great Hall can be very boisterous at times.

"Thanks Hiccup," She said after I handed her a plate, "So where will the heroes sleep?" She asked,

"Percy said they'll sleep in their ship," I said, cleaning off my desk, "They have bunk rooms"

She nodded. After she finished her food, she slowly walked up the stairs and went to bed.

Alone, I slowly crept past my sleeping wife, and into the small room we had prepared for the baby. It was small, with furs covering the floor, and a small bed in the corner. A chest stood in the other corner for clothes, and a small window let in the little light that was left. I smiled, and went back downstairs to finish cleaning my workspace.

When Astrid and I had gotten married, we had drastically improved our house. There were two bedrooms, a small outhouse, a large room with two big chairs and a fireplace, and a small room off to the side where I could work. It was nice, a lot better than the house I had lived in with my father, Stoic.

"Hiccup?" A voice said, "Hiccup are you here?"

It was female, so I instantly thought of Astrid and rushed out into the Great Room, but it was just Hazel.

"Yes"

"Oh," She said, "I was just going to thank you for letting us stay, we're going back to the boat now, and we'll see you in the morning"

I nodded my thanks and she left quietly.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought about the heroes. There was definitely something powerful going on, I could feel it. The Gods were working with us in some way.

"_Odin,_" I whispered, "_Please guide me through this, and help me make the right decisions regarding these Greeks_"

* * *

**Percy POV:**

As I walked back to the _Argo II_ holding a sleeping Andi in my arms, I thought about this situation we were in. The other Gods, (Not that we were surprised by that), Hiccup and his dragons, and the broken ship. I felt like the Gods were working with us to make something huge, bigger than Gaea, or Kronos. Something that would impact the world as we knew it.

But there was one more thing, I felt a tugging in my gut, it wasn't a good tugging though. It signaled trouble. I looked up towards Hiccup's house, where I saw a fire burning, but not in the right place.

I quickly shoved Andi into Annabeth's arms, and ran up the hill.

"Callie!" I yelled, "Come On!"

Luckily she got my message, and ran up the hill behind me.

When we finally got the fire out, the damage was bad. The roof had burned off, and some of the floor on the second level. Hiccup and Astrid were okay, and they didn't look to fussed about it. I guessed things like that happened a lot in a village populated mostly by dragons.

"You can sleep in _The Argo_" I offered, "We have a few extra rooms."

Hiccup was about to speak when Astrid let out a gasp. She doubled over, her face scrunched up in pain.

I knew that look, Annabeth had the same look on her face when...

"Hiccup," I ordered, "Pick her up and carry her to the ship,"

He shook his head, "I can't" he said, "My leg isn't ready to hold the weight of another person!"

He was panicking now, and he knew what was going on.

I sighed and picked up Astrid, who had tears running down her face,

"Shh," I said, "Shh, it's okay, you're going to be okay"

Callie ran ahead to the ship and alerted Annabeth and Calypso of what was going to happen.

When we reached the ship, Annabeth already had a room ready for Astrid. I laid her down on the bed, and was immediatly shooed out by Calypso.

Hiccup and I found ourselves standing in front of a closed door.

"It's alright," I said, "Calypso is great at this sort of thing."

Hiccup nodded slowly, he slid down and sat against the wall, waiting for his wife.

Andi ran down the hall followed by Frank. They were both laughing. I scooped her up,

"C'mon girl," I said, "It's time for you to go to bed"

I took her to our room and laid her down in her little bed. It took a while, but with me sitting there, she finally fell asleep.

I closed the door behind me as a walked slowly out of my room. Once it was closed, I quickly walked down to Astrid's room.

The door was open, and smiling faces greeted me as I walked in. Hiccup was holding a small bundle and sitting on the bed next to a sleeping Astrid.

It looked like she was sleeping, but I knew better. I knelt down next to her bed and studied her face. Her eyes were moving under closed eyelids, and her face was set in a tight grimace. She was breathing, but wasn't moving.

"Annabeth" I said, "What's wrong with Astrid?"

Silence fell upon the crowded room.

Hiccup paled as he looked at his wife.

He handed the bundle to Callie and knelt down next to me.

Then a green mist descended on us, two figures appeared.

A woman with honey colored hair braided back in an elaborate braid, and a white dress stood next to Aphrodite.

"Freya?"Hiccup said, "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing," She said, "It was my son who contributed to her state"

Contributed?

"Ares helped," Aphrodite said, "He is angry with me, and he tried to break up another love story."

I nodded, that sounded like Ares and Aphrodite.

"So we will help you," Freya said, "All of you, every single person on this ship must contribute. You must all travel to the land of North America. There you will find a small island called Jamaica, where you will find a port called Port Royal. That is all we can tell you, when you get there you will find another source to help you on your way"

They disappeared into puffs of mist.


End file.
